Titan
right|thumb|150px|Effigy of a Titan found north of the Wall in pre-searing Ascalon right|thumb|150px|Burning Effigy of a Titan found just outside Nolani Academy The Titans are a powerful and ancient race of destructive creatures, nearly as old as the Forgotten. They are spirit-like in their true form, but manifest in the most dominant aspect of their surroundings. They are locked behind the Door of Komalie on the Ring of Fire Islands. The Titans submit to the wielder of the Scepter of Orr. It appears that the Titans once walked the surface of Tyria prior to the events of the present day in the game. In particular, the Charr are aware of the existence of the Titans, and worship them as gods. In several points in the game, the Charr can be seen building effigies of Titans, for worship or to instill fear in the humans of Ascalon. The game manual that came with Guild Wars Prophecies also says: :"Whenever a large Charr warband travels anywhere, they take with them a bronze brazier, lit at a Flame Temple by the Sacred Flame. These braziers are placed upon palanquins, which are then carried from location to location by four Charr Flame Carriers. Each night when they make camp, the Flame Carriers erect a flammable effigy in the shape of one of their gods." Such effigies can be seen, for example, north of The Great Northern Wall pre-Searing, and outside the front gate of the Nolani Academy during that mission. (see images) After the Titans are loosed upon Tyria, in the Titan Quests, the Charr take up active worship and servitude of the living Titans. In the quest The Last Day Dawns, the Ascalons expect the Charr to stand up to the Titans, but they just begin worshipping them and fighting alongside them. At least some Titans are followers of Abaddon who dwell within the Realm of Torment. In one of the Realm of Torment quests, (A Flickering Flame) it is revealed that the Charr have somehow been deceived by Titans who took advantage of an old Charr prophecy to be considered as their gods. It is later stated by a Forgotten NPC that Titans are twisted souls. The meaning of this is not known. Fighting Titans Players should be careful when engaging Titans, as fighting Titans requires resilience and patience. Upon slaying a Titan it will spawn lesser creatures and upon slaying them, they will spawn even more. Fighting a single Titan could take several minutes just to kill it and all its spawns. There are four major types of Titans in the game right now, each type spawns different creatures. This is a hierarchy of Titans and their spawns: Prophecies Campaign #In normal mode the Risen Ashen Hulks and Hands and Fists of the Titans that are spawned from slain titans are nearly always level 28. #These Titans are fleshy creatures. #Ice, Earth and Plant Titans only appear during quests. Nightfall Campaign #Pain Titans spawn 2 Madness Titans when they die. #Rage Titans spawn 2 Dementia Titans when they die. #Despair Titans spawn 2 Fury Titans when they die. For a full list of Titans in the game, see category:Titans. Notes *Titans spawned from other slain titans do not drop any loot. *In the same way as with demons summoned with Call to the Torment, Titans which have risen from the bodies of other titans are not considered part of any party, and may be aggroed and pulled individually. *Although they are all the same type of creature from a lore perspective, from a game mechanics perspective, Titans have no family, and are divided into at least three armies. Titans which appear in Prophecies are in one or more armies, Nightfall-exclusive Titans outside the Domain of Anguish belong to a second army, and Titans in the Domain of Anguish share an army with all other hostile Domain of Anguish creatures. Trivia *Many Titan bosses have Latin names. *The spawning ability of the Titans may be inspired by monsters born from shed blood or severed limbs in many mythological sources, such as the Gigantes of Greek mythology who were born from the blood of Ouranos as it fell on the earth. *Many Titans bear a strong resemblance to other creatures, Risen Ashen Hulks, Pain Titans, Rage Titans and Despair Titans resemble Tyrian Tree creatures and the Spirits summoned by Nature Rituals, Hands and Fists of the Titans resemble Tyrian elementals, as do Fury Titans, Sparks of the Titans resemble Imps, Icy Brutes and Dark Titans resemble Grasping Ghouls and Grasps of Insanity, Titan's Malices and Hearts resemble Stalkers and Madness and Dementia Titans resemble Rollerbeetles. *It is implied that the Titans are either infused or naturally resistant to Spectral Agony like the Eidolons, as they easily slay the Mursaat off-screen. category:Bestiary